Inu Drabbles
by Cold Static
Summary: A bunch a random oneshots about the Inu gang! Pairings will vary and so will genres. Chapter 4 up!
1. Animal I Have Become

Title: Animal I Have Become

Pairings: InuKag

Rating: T for references (that's "T" right?)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

InuYasha's P.O.V

I felt it come forward as a wave of anger took me under. No. Not now, Kagome needed me, and that was exactly what my demon side was telling me. That ox demon from the main land had seemed easy enough to defeat, but that was before it took an in-heat Kagome in his arms and pressed his foul lips to hers, muffling her scream of terror. I was going to transform, let the demon side of me out,

"I can stop it!" Only the monk beside me heard my raspy on-edge voice, or at least responded.

"No, InuYasha! Hold it in!" But I was long gone…

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself _

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Normal P.O.V

Kagome's eyes widened. Even from the distance the demon held her from InuYasha, she could see purple markings on his face appear and then become bolder and more apparent. She held back the tears forming in her chocolate eyes.

"InuYasha! NO, don't do it! Don't transform!" (**1**) InuYasha was visibly fighting it….and losing. His whole body shook from pain and anger. In an instant he was at the demon's side and Kagome could see that his eyes had gone from their controlled amber hue, to a blood thirsty red. She opened her mouth to speak, but the demon that held her captive beat her.

"WHAT THE...!" InuYasha had killed him before he could even complete his sentence, catching Kagome as the dead demon fell first to his knees and then to the ground. With a sigh InuYasha's markings started to fade until he inhaled Kagome's heated scent. Startled Kagome quickly realized what was wrong.

"InuYasha…" She began in a shaky voice, "put me down please." But he ignored her request and took of running faster than his normal speed. Miroku grinned.

"Tsk tsk InuYasha, not until after marriage!" He received a firm slap by the demon slayer beside him. "Sango, I was just lightening the situation!" He tried slightly laughing while rubbing his red cheek.

"Save it Miroku!" Sango spat angrily, she was really concerned about Kagome. "Kilala!" Instantly the two tail came to her side and transformed. "Miroku get on. We are going to follow them."

"Right." He agreed, suddenly using a very serious tone.

InuYasha finally stopped running and looked at Kagome with something between lust and love in his eyes (A/N: I just can't seem to stand making him 100 evil!) He received a firm slap to which he just growled.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself _

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Kagome's P.O.V

Kagome turned her head and braced herself for the worst while she thought. Suddenly a plan jumped into her head, it was risky but what isn't in the feudal era?' She turned back to face InuYasha a soft, caring, and almost regretful look graced her features. His hold relaxed a little. Gosh, he's actually falling for it! No wonder they cast me in the lead role for the play back home, I'm good! Not yet Kagome, you're not out of the woods yet.' She reached her hand up to brush his cheek and started to lift her head to his; in his surprise at her boldness he did not see a pink aura form around her hand. As her hand gently touched his cheek she let out her powers of purification. Kilala and her passengers arrived to see that InuYasha was a half demon once again.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell _

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

A week later, back at Kaede's village:

Kagome found a depressed hanyou sitting on a branch of the tree of ages.

"InuYasha"

"What?" He answered, his tone bitter.

"Will you come down and talk to me. You've been up there all week!"

"That's not true!"

"Alright, fine, you came down for ramen last night, but still."

"Feh" he replied though he jumped down from the tall branch, landing about a foot away from Kagome.

"That's better. Now, are you still upset about what happened when you were in demon form?" InuYasha turned his head, grimacing.

"I almost hurt you Kagome, and I couldn't help what I had become. The worst thing is that it could happen again" he paused, "and I might not fall for the purification thing again."

"We'll think of something, but for now come on." With that Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand to lead him back to the village._  
_

A/N: That wasn't one of my favs but it's okay. Please review! Thanks of reading!

(**1**: If anyone can tell me PM me where that is from, I will dedicate my next drabble to them and they can pick the song if they want.)


	2. Saying Sorry

A/N: my other story is going a little slow for me right now, so I decided to write this drabble of a song fic.

Disclaimer: Insert various witty comment of "I don't own InuYasha or Saying Sorry by Hawthorne Heights" here

Saying Sorry

_These colors will not change_

_You change the way I see them _

_These words will fade_

_When you explain why you hate them _

_We are the same_

There is was, waiting for Kagome on the other side of the well. She had gone to visit her home and gather supplies for the final battle with Naraku. When she came back through there was a lone rose and a note that greeted her, instead of a golden-eyed face. Kagome picked up the faded red rose, she never thought about the color red without seeing InuYasha's bright fire rat clothing, and the note, which simply said.

Kagome, we needed to go on ahead. I hope you understand that when you get this we may already be in Battle. Kagome I love you. Goodbye.

-InuYasha

_She keeps repeating all that she needed_

_She says she's right here, she seems so distant_

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story_

_Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

All she really wanted was him by her side. That was all she had ever wanted and needed. She ran, that is all she felt she could do. She never stopped, no; she had to reach them before it was too late. Without her purification arrows there was no safe way to beat Naraku. Finally, after two days she saw a great amount of yellow energy cut through the forest and the sky. "InuYasha," Kagome whispered as a slight grin graced her face for an instant before running to him.

Kagome got to the clearing as InuYasha's windscar was about two feet away from Naraku and immediately she fired a sacred arrow. Naraku had not seen the miko or her arrow and was not prepared, her arrow hit its target and Naraku took in his final breath before collapsing.

Kagome rushed to her friends, who were picking themselves up and looking for any serious wounds. It was Sango who first turned to Kagome.

"Kagome! You're alive!" Sango rushed to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I am! Why?" With this comment Sango's face became solemn. "Naraku had taken over a powerful oracle. When the oracle told InuYasha that you would die in battle he wouldn't wait for you. He wouldn't even listen to Miroku and I telling him that she was obviously possessed. He said that she may have been fighting Naraku's powers and he wouldn't chance your life."

"Where is he?" came Kagome's only reply. Sango pointed to a red and white mass covered in blood on the ground a short distance away as Miroku walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

_Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count _

_We're counting backwards_

_(Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count)_

_We're falling forwards_

_She keeps repeating all that she needed_

_She says she's right here, she seems so distant_

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story_

_Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

"Inu…InuYasha? She kneeled before the mass with tears starting to form in her eyes. She reached for his hand intertwining her fingers with his.

"Kagome…why…why are you here? InuYasha stuttered, each word was like an extra dagger cutting into his skin.

"I came to be with you, to help you."

"Feh. I didn't need it, especially if you were going to get hurt." He groaned, moving his other hand to a wound that was causing massive blood loss. "Kagome, I don't have long," he said, purposely avoiding her eyes which smelled strongly of salt.

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story_

_Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

_Saying sorry we're falling apart_

_Wish we knew this from the start_

_Saying goodbye's the hardest part_

_Wish we knew this from the start_

Kagome let her tears fall freely, she didn't care who of what saw them. InuYasha, her only love was leaving her, never to return. His breath was short, quick, and painful. InuYasha squeezed her hand as a single tear ran down his face.

"Goodbye Kagome and I 'm sorry" with that he closed his eyes for the last time.

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story_

_Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story_

_Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story_

_Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_


	3. Cath

Disclaimer: Things I do not own include – InuYasha, Cath, my computer

A/N: No, this is not an AU. I just sped time up a little :). Oh, and time jumps closer to the wedding after the dashes! Thanks for reading!

She took a deep breath. '_I can do this, this is right,_' Kagome told herself, but no matter how many times she thought it, it didn't help. She looked up at the man standing beside her. Chin up and in a slightly protective stance, Sesshomaru's markings were concealed by his youkai. He stood stoically as the paparazzi attacked the two with questions.

**Cath, she stands with a well-intentioned man  
But she can't relax with his hand on the small of her back  
And as the flashbulbs burst  
She holds a smile like someone would hold a crying child**

"Mrs. Higurashi, why did you decide to accept Mr. Tashio's marriage proposal?"

Kagome's carefully held smile faltered slightly. Drawing up courage, strength, and some of her high school acting experience she prepared herself to answer. "Well," she turned to smile up at her fiancée, "I love him, isn't that reason enough?" She felt Sesshomaru's hand stiffen slightly on her back, showing support. He knew that this was hard for her, although she doubted he could ever truly understand. Sesshomaru started to gently guide her through the crowd. Privately, they were both surprised at how much publicity their engagement had gotten. Sure, Sesshomaru had been rich before she had met him -not to mention that her futuristic background gave him an edge in business and investment choices- but he was a recluse and by no means a household name. '_Then again, what household would want to say 'killing perfection' multiple times?_' Kagome gave a genuine smile at this and turned it affectionately towards her soon-to-be husband and mate. She cared for him, yes, and he cared for her, in his own way. She just had to steel herself away until the wedding was over and her 15 minutes of fame was up.

**Soon everybody will ask what became of you  
'Cause your heart was dying fast, and you didn't know what to do**

**--**

Kagome finally reached her room after the grueling day. Exhausted, she flopped onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow. After a few minutes she heard her door creak as it cracked open.

"Kagome?" her mom inquired.

"Yeah?" Kagome turned her head to the side, indicating that she was conscious.

"Sweetie, I have a surprise for you," Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a small smile while revealing a cream dress from behind her back. "This was mine. I was going to wear it on my wedding day, but then your father and I decided to elope." She looked at the wedding dress fondly before laying it on the bed. "I won't make you wear it," she paused, "I just thought it would save you the trouble of going out again". She glanced toward the magazines on the bedside table, all displayed her daughter and future son-in-law on their covers.

Kagome forced a smile "Thanks, Mom." She was grateful for the dress, but it was just another thing that made the wedding feel less real and less important. With a resigned sigh Kagome tried on the gown. '_This is happening_' she gently reminded herself as she admired the fit. It was perfect. She carefully undid the clasps and zipper, changed into her pajamas, and after hanging the dress in her closet, went to bed.

--

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. How many times had she envisioned this moment? Was it 9 or 10 hundred times? Her dreams always starred the silver-haired man, but the demon beside her didn't have the white dog ears like he did in all her imaginary weddings. '_Ha_', she thought dryly, this wasn't her fantasy; it was Kagura's.

**Cath, it seems that you live in someone else's dream  
In a hand-me-down wedding dress  
Where the things that could have been all repressed  
But you said your vows, and you closed the door  
On so many men who would have loved you more**

She looked up and to the side at the congregation. Her gaze slid past friends and family before finally stopping on two guests in the front row. The newlyweds started to vanish as her eyes began to water. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo's hand lightly as he gently held Kagome's gaze. Theirs was a marriage of obligation, he had told her. '_Not that I believe him entirely_,' she thought as her eyes flickered toward Kikyo's slightly expanded stomach. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. With a cool, calm voice Kagome slowly pronounced the words, "I do".

**soon everybody will ask what became of you  
'Cause your heart was dying fast, and you didn't know what to do**

Kagome only looked back once as she took her first steps with Sesshomaru as man and wife. She grew only the slightest bit insulted as disbelief widened the eyes of their audience. Yes, it had been a rash move - Sesshomaru wasn't her soul-mate, after all - but he had been there for her each time she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, each time her heart had broken a little more. He had offered her an escape from the pain, and she had taken it. She only could only hope that it lasted. With a silent prayer to God, she asked if she had done the right thing as she entered the waiting limo and was driven away.

**The whispers that it won't last roll up and down the pews  
But if their hearts were dying that fast,  
They'd have done the same as you  
And I'd have done the same as you**

A/N: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it….especially enough to leave a review!


	4. Farewell?

Disclaimer: Thank you all for making me remind myself that I don't own anything….especially InuYasha

And thanks to Unwritten Bliss, my beta, for her [wonderful, beautiful, godly] tolerance towards my horrible misuse of written English :P [Did I mention her beautiful godliness? X3 All should bow down to her awesomeness – she's just that awesome. Nee ha ha ha.]

Kagome gently reminded herself to breathe as she tried to keep her heart in her chest. Never had she ever expected to be in a situation like this. Sesshomaru, the ice lord, had admitted to having a 'crush' on her – a word she had taught him yesterday. '_Funny,_' she thought '_I could have sworn he still thought it had something to do with the actual crushing of a person_'. She quickly brought her mind back to the situation at hand. It was raining steadily now and they had taken shelter under a small outcropping of rock – unfortunately, they had both still managed to get a little wet beforehand.

"KAGOME!" It was far enough that she couldn't quite recognize Inuyasha's voice, but the distinct twitch of Sesshomaru's ear told her all she needed to know.

"I guess I should be going then," Kagome started, feeling more disappointed than awkward.

"Hn" was her only reply.

'_Huh, 'guess it runs in the family_' she thought as she turned to the demon beside her. It was then that she realized she had not yet given him an answer, had not told him how she felt. After a calming breath, she wrapped her arms around him, looking up to make sure that he found it acceptable. When she saw that it was she slowly pushed herself on tip-toe in order to reach his cheek. Her lips almost made contact with skin before he turned his head in a blindingly fast movement. Her surprised lips met his.

"Good-bye" Stunned by his parting kiss, Kagome continued to hold onto him. "Miko," he waited for her to look up at him, "I thought we were making our farewells." One of his elegant eyebrows rose and a small smirk grew as the flustered woman stepped back hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, you're right, it's just that the last person who kissed me…" her voice drifted off as his attention turned to the left where InuYasha was crashing through the trees into the clearing, Kikyo not far behind. Kagome did not have to complete her explanation, he already understood.

"…And _**that**_ is why you shouldn't kill women" Kagome finished loudly.

"Thank you," he said quickly picking up the charade, "our discussion has been very informative."

She was proud that she only looked back once as she followed InuYasha and Kikyo back though the trees.

A/N: "…And that is why you shouldn't kill women" = feudal era "…And that's how a bill becomes a law" lol

Another A/N: I have to share this comment that Unwritten Bliss wrote (where the * is): Charging? Approaching? Anything but 'coming'; it's just so boring. LOL. Inuyasha wouldn't just 'come' through the trees. He'd be all like: Inuyasha: ROAR!! KAGOME!! WHERE ARE YOU?! –stomp stomp stomp, stubs his toe- OOOW! SHIT! CRAP! –charge, leaps, lands- IM A NINJA, KAGOME

PLEASE REVIEW!...please?


End file.
